In the inventors' view, as a result of the recent technological developments for achieving a larger memory capacity, the ability of processing data having a greater bit width and a higher processing speed in the field of memory devices and memory modules, there is an ever-increasing demand for memory test systems that can cope with the above identified situation. Particularly, a memory device having a large memory capacity normally implies an increased test time and the ability of processing data having a large bit width normally signifies a reduced number of memory devices that can be tested at a time while a high processing speed refers to the requirement of the use of a higher frequency and an improvement in terms of precision and quality.
Known memory test systems for testing semiconductor memories include general purpose memory testers adapted to both analyze and test mainly individual semiconductor memories and module testers adapted to carry out a simple test only on memory modules. In other words, conventionally, a test apparatus adapted to a specific test object has to be selectively used.